


Scènes lettrées - #6 : B U C K Y

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Still shipping them tho), Bromance, Gen, Gen Ship, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Snippet, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Bucky Barnes se faisait un devoir de toujours être présent pour soutenir son meilleur ami, Steve Rogers. Le jeune homme n'avait pas une vie facile, et venait tout juste de perdre sa mère... Et il ne semblait pas parvenir à se remettre de cette perte, ce qui inquiétait grandement Bucky...





	Scènes lettrées - #6 : B U C K Y

**Author's Note:**

> Et la réponse est... Bucky ! C'était évident, non ? x')  
> D'ailleurs, c'est en comparant les deux textes après leur écriture que je me suis rendue compte qu'ils avaient la même construction au niveau de la répartition des « lettres »... ils ne sont vraiment pas meilleurs amis pour rien, ces deux-là, cette construction identique involontaire est un signe qui ne trompe pas xDD

**B** ien entendu qu'il avait proposé son aide à Steve : c'était son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à lui offrir son assistance. **U** n frère : voilà ce que représentait le jeune homme pour lui – et chez les Barnes, on avait le sens de la famille.

 **C** e fut inquiet que Bucky rentra chez lui, après que Steve ait décliné son offre : il se sentait particulièrement concerné par le bien-être de son ami, maintenant que celui-ci se retrouvait seul au monde. **K** aléidoscope de tristesse et de douloureuse solitude, Steve paraissait ne pas se remettre de la mort de sa mère – ce qui était compréhensible – qui, de son vivant, avait représenté la seule famille de son fils, son seul pilier.

 **Y** avait-il de plus grande inquiétude, chez Bucky, alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami perdre de plus en plus de poids chaque semaine (cela était-il seulement possible ? Steve était déjà si maigre !), et de ne pas voir réapparaître son magnifique sourire ?

**Author's Note:**

> Généralement, je ship Stucky, mais pour ce duo de textes, j'ai préféré m'en tenir à une bromance ;D
> 
> Si vous aimez Bucky, sachez que moi aussi, et que donc il réapparaîtra bientôt dans ce recueil dans un triptyque consacré à trois phases importantes de sa vie (jusqu'à présent, du moins).


End file.
